


à la folie

by frustratrish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustratrish/pseuds/frustratrish
Summary: Cherry has everything she could ever want in the whole world. A dashing boyfriend with prominent silver locks, countless friends that actually like and respect her, and a complete family that accepted her no matter how complicated or stubborn she gets.Unbeknowst to the girl—her fate was carved into stone a long, long time ago and the perfect life she’d been so used to living would disappear in a blink of an eye.Cherry wakes up wide eyed in the year 1943, and for the first time in her life, she’s... a nobody that would either save the world—or make it worse.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. To Insanity

**Cherry Louise** was perfect in every sense of way—or at least that's how everybody else sees her to be.

Clad proud in striking _silver_ and _green_ , her robes billowed through the air while she walks like sunshine at the courtyard, gathering looks from everybody else as the new term starts with the **Rosier** girl making waves once more.

Her name was more of a title rather than a proof of just how perfect she could be. The line of Rosier, a French family with a reputation that goes far back to Grindelwald's era would've easily signified she shouldn't be trusted. But Cherry built more walls of respect than any other could that she proved herself to be different than what a Rosier would be in much older times.

She made it possible for her life to begin perfectly in a manner of which—she excelled quite brilliantly among her peers every year in _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ Beating every odds and obstacles it was deemed impossible for someone with such high recognitions to have her feet at the ground and her heart still in her sleeve.

**Cherry Rosier** couldn't have been even luckier ending up with a man whose platinum locks were prominent and highly noticeable. A proud Slytherin with eyes paired that of the slithering silver snake of their house emblem that together?  
They made a powerful couple.   
Completely different and otherwise incompatible to the eyes of everyone else yet together proved against the odds.

**_Cherry Rosier_  
** **made everything look easier and perfect.**

Hermione Granger went as far as to dubbed her the _Mary Sue_ strutting in the wizarding world. Too perfect for the world it was impossible she existed. She questioned her morality all the time. Thinking how a girl who seemingly had everything she could ever imagine—be so good to everything and everyone. Hermione firmly believed there was something behind the facade of **Cherry Louise Rosier.** Something her cleverness could not begin to point out.

Yet the Rosier's last remaining heir remained oblivious to the questioning stares of Hermione Granger. She pranced around on the rustic hallways, greeting every student and every professor on her way and earning a perfect reputation in the magic world.

"You know, if you weren't wearing that vile color, I would've liked you even more." Ron exclaimed honestly while munching over a cupcake. Cherry wasn't the least bit offended. She knew how being in Slytherin made people question her entire existence but she tries to be different. She didn't exactly know yet why she was placed in Slytherin with an attitude almost of a Hupplepuff but the hat deemed it fitting, and she never dared question that all-knowing hat.

It would've even been bold to say she was all Four at once.

**Perfect**.

Yet no sunshine and daisies could ever save Cherry Rosier from the fact that her entire life had already been set into stone.

No—not one living wizard—nor muggle for that matter, ever knew of a prophecy built around a girl who asked for a perfect life. Not one seer, not one professor, and not even the wise Headmaster himself were ready for what's about to occur to the innocent girl who had a match in her heart, waiting to be ignited by a force of nature so loud everything she'd ever known in her entire life would be lost to the fire burning her.

Fate is coming, _and it's coming real fast._

And soon enough? Perfect wouldn't just cut it.

**Cherry Louise is sure as hell not ready for it.**


	2. *.゜ betrayal

Cherry woke up one day and things hadn't look the same ever since.

For a start, the girl lingered a minute longer than she would've done at her blood red silken mattress. Her cheeks pressed warmly on her velvet pillows, offering much comfort as though she was floating through a billowing cloud. She lay there, peaceful and filled with relief that as she rolled to the other side, her clock struck at exactly eight in the morning. In which a maid would've knocked at the very exact moment to wake her up.

But it never came.

The Rosier girl frowned, shrugged, and blew through the blonde hair that fell on her face. Her feet meeting the comfort of the plush carpet, she made a beeline through the bathroom and got ready for the day. It would've been a week from school year and every year, it gets tougher and tougher for the girl to survive through the days. What with everything going wrong in school and the latest and very sorrowful news of Professor Dumbledore's death struck everyone's heart so much that Cherry was sure it only gets worse from here.

She couldn't even let the boy with silver locks cross her mind—for the betrayal was truly harrowing and merlin knows just how much despair she'd went through along the days. She even considered herself lucky, she hadn't dreamt of him last night.

The seventh and last year of school is just around the corner and if she just stuck to her routine, with an exception of meeting the ghost of the boy she once loved, then she'll get through this and in due time, would get far away from London as she could possibly be. Not that home was bad—but things in London aren't exactly the things she's grown accustomed with.

Things aren't as perfect as it should've been.

Quite contented with the dress she's wearing, she went out of the bathroom and retrieved her wand, having plans to practice some transfiguration spells. Cherry went for the golden knob of her mahogany door yet as her hands linger through the shiny object did she feel something—wrong. It was a peculiar feeling, more... foreboding to sense it through a door although she brushes it away with an excuse of overthinking things and went out.

Only to be greeted with her father, Felix Rosier, with whom behold a face extremely weary and different. "Good morning, f—"

"C-Come with me to the living room, please." There were a myriad of things Cherry knew about her very secretive father. Ever since she was a little girl, she'd always know how to pick up things far complicated for her age. Like how her stoic father always had that face of—contempt written all over his visage. He stood proud and tall, his sleek black cane and calculated footsteps always reverberated wherever he goes it almost felt like Felix Rosier was royalty—and he savored it a little to much.

Their reputation aren't exactly the flawless out of them all, what with their family tree tracing back to the times where they chose the unlawful side of war, yet their names were constantly uttered in the magic world being that her father was a skilled Dragonologist and had earned his own reputation for being a madman. Always he is about, dealing with dangerous dragons by merlin it was a miracle he is still alive.

Yet the weary years of his profession didn't go unnoticed by the scars no magic could ever heal and the years and days that went by, proving himself different among the rest of the family that he became a very strict man. He had set high hopes for their one and only heir, _Cherry Louise Rosier_. That she took it upon her to be more like her father for she never saw anyone else so dedicated and driven to his work her only aspirations were to be another successful Rosier that has everybody else's respect—not fear. Never fear.

However, walking the steps to the cold and eerily silent hallway did she notice little by little details that aren't exactly... normal.

Felix Rosier was for one, limping, walking without his cane that Cherry had never seen him done before. Not even when be couldn't sleep at night that he roamed around their mansion. No. Felix Rosier never simply stride without it. And his emerald green suit were crumpled in some way and his hands, steady as it may seem yet every few seconds, it trembled so bad he had to cup his leg to make it stop.

Every step, Cherry feels as though the foreboding feeling grew bigger until slowly, it would suffocated her. "Where's Mother?" Her voice came almost in a rush, as if she'd been meaning to ask for forever yet her father didn't offer an answer. They continued to walk the steps towards the corner of the hallway, down the blood red marbled stairs, heading towards the living room where she could hear voices.

Her mind reeled back for a moment, causing her feet to stop a few steps away from the double doors leading to their living room and quickly, Felix Rosier took notice.

He turned his dark brown eyes towards her daughter and took careful steps in front of her, close enough for Cherry to feel as if she's been limited with the air she had the right to breathe. "What's going on, Dad? Where's Mum?" She gulped and mustered to ask, feeling droplets of sweat down the side of her forehead even though it was awfully cold at the mansion. Like cold winter invading what once were supposed to be a warm sanctuary.

Her father look at her and the slight twitch of his eye didn't go amiss. Cherry was an observant child, her father knew that. "I need your word that you will only say yes, _bee_." The Rosier girl was utterly confused yet she didn't miss the way her father called her bee. A nickname she earned for her mother used to call her eyes _a pool of honey_. And she missed the simpler times dearly if not for the look Felix Rosier were giving her.

"What will I say yes to?" She asked again, every minute longer outside the living room, her palm tightens to her wand. Something truly is wrong and if she couldn't get it out of her father, Cherry knew she still had the power to defend her family from whoever it was behind the doors.

"Please, my _bee_. Do this for your mother—"

"No, don't drag Mother into this! What is going on—" Her voice faltered when the door opened, arms at a stance and wand pointed straight for the door when a figure she did not quite expect emerged from the door. One with striking platinum hair and sad silvery eyes, clad in an all black suit her heart began to race twice as fast. "Draco? What the hell are you doing in our house?" Her words drew out like poison. The man whom she swore never to look at—nor even remember again she almost wanted to obliviate herself, is standing right in front of her with both his hands raised.

"Cher, I need you to lower your wand—"

The girl huffed, almost smirking in disbelief as she pointed it straightly to him she would've uttered a very powerful hex when something happed so suddenly... Her entire body flew at the other side of the room and her wand thrown off from a distance.

Cherry wanted to cry and curl up in a ball. The pain on her stomach almost unbearable she opened her eyes and sees her father on his knees, his eyes watering, and he was saying words she could not understand. Her eyes fluttered, palms digging through the granite as she tried to stand, only to be met with eyes as dark as coals and a smile, so wicked it made her sink to the ground in fear and surprise.

The woman laughed, her red lipstick almost smeared at her lips and her curly hair all over the place as she dug the wand on her chest, grinning threateningly. "Is pretty wittle Rosier going to cry to Mummy and Daddy?" Cherry crawled away from the woman, her head turning to her Father who seemed to inch away from them yet the woman willed her head in front using her wand, and the next thing she knows, she was unable to move at all.

"Look at her! She truly has features that could lure men." Cherry wanted to close her eyes, she wanted to stay at her bed and sleep one more minute off yet in front of her, Draco Malfoy stood with his eyes looking away, her own Father refused to look at her the same, her Mother was nowhere to be found, and right in front of her, knees down on the ground as her black gown sprawled at the surface, Bellatrix Lestrange was smiling.

"She will say yes. Please do not punish her any more." Felix Rosier tried to plead yet the murderous eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange loomed over her once brave father, she was never to be commanded by anyone else other than the Dark Lord himself, and Cherry knew that too. With the looks the mad woman was giving her.

"I truly doubt where your little girl's loyalty lies." Her wand swinging left and right as Cherry remained frozen, the pain in her stomach harder to alleviate yet it was impossible to do anything other than feel it.

"Cher's in _Slytherin_. Her loyalty will be to the Dark Lord." Draco Malfoy spoke, for the first time in forever since the night at the Astronomy Tower, he had something to say. And he sounded so sure of it. But all the girl could feel in her immobile state was disgust. Deep, deep down in her very core.

"Does she?" Bellatrix tapped her wand on her shoulders and she could move again. Cherry heaved, clutched to her stomach tightly as she could feel her veins pulsating from her throat she almost uttered for her wand when Bellatrix pointed hers again on her lips. "Uh-uh. Don't even think about it." Her eyes roamed to Draco and she felt hurt, much more she did not know how to ease the pain.

"What do you want from me?" Cherry wanted to cry, but she had to look strong if she wanted to get her and her father out of this turmoil.

"You are to follow the orders of our Dark Lord. Be one of us and together, finish what your dear Uncle Evan—and your father has started." The girl frowned, perplexed by the information she obtained that she looked at her Father who stayed with gaze far away from her as possible.

"M-My father started?" Bellatrix stepped away in mere boredom. Her hands still pointed at hers as she fueled the fire with more rage.

"Why, yes, dear. Your father—is a Death Eater!" The mad woman laughed maniacally as she snatched his Father's arms kept at his pocket and buried the wand on his forearm, revealing a mark of a skull and a snake circling around his arm the Rosier girl almost fainted.

No, it can't be. "Father—you're... why... I don't understand!" She cupped her head and buried it to her knees. Miles of information passing her mind she wanted to wake up from whatever nightmare it was. Yet she felt cold hands holding firm at her arms, cold familiar hands making their way through her hands and his ever-so familiar scent.

Draco Malfoy wanted to hug her, to provide the warmth they both sorely missed yet Cherry pushed him away as she stood, her back colliding with the wall as she conjured for her wand. The maniacal laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange stopping almost too sudden yet she didn't let it frighten her. Cherry stood there, curses and jinxes and hexes passing through her mind and none of which could get her ready for what's about to come.

"She thinks she could challenge me in a duel?" Bellatrix yelled in disbelief, a smile plastered in her pale face.

" _Bee_ , please. Do not do this." Felix Rosier cried yet she remained deaf from their woes. If she's to do it alone, then she will not go without a fight. Cherry knew she could not take on a mad woman with uses of curse she will not utter in all her life but trying has to amount for something. She really believes so.

"I may not be as bat shit crazy as you but I will harm you." Her own voice sounded foreign. Cherry Louise has never been mad for so long in her life she could feel the spite falling off of every word she feared for herself.

"Harm me?" Bellatrix laughed, "Harm me?!" Her tone roared against the empty mansion and the minute she raised her wand were Cherry drew out a wordless hex towards her. Effectively throwing her off balance but the woman threw back curses she barely deflected, one after the other her back colliding on the wall a few more times. Pieces of furniture destroyed, vases exploding from the deflected spells, and lights flickering up above as the intensity of their curses heightened. The Rosier girl knew it was futile to play nice, and if she wanted to somehow gain the upper hand, she had to use a spell she had heard only from Harry Potter himself the night he almost _killed_ Draco.

The visions of Draco Malfoy's white shirt covered with blood along with the water flowing away with it, her pool of honeys darken, her palms firmly pressed against the hazel wood wand as she fired it with no hesitations.

" _Sectumsempra_!" She almost smiled in triumph when the woman fell at her back—if not for the mad witch successfully evading it with a counter spell. As if Bellatrix knew how to ward it off. She merely angered her so much so that she threw out a curse she would never imagine to experience all her life.

" _Crucio_!" Cherry did not understand the pain at first before her legs gave out and her knees dropped to the floor, the pain climbing up through her bones it almost felt like everything was breaking and crushing under severe weight. A pain beyond comprehension the girl cried and screamed and begged for it to stop. Her throat felt like it was closing, her head close to bursting, and her body convulsing unstoppably Felix Rosier dropped down and cried for Bellatrix to stop.

"A traitor deserves that! She's a disgrace and she should be punished with death!" She screamed, twirled around mad as if she was enjoying the sweet melody of her screams.

Yet Draco Malfoy did the unthinkable. He drew out his wand—and pointed it at Bellatrix Lestrange with mustered up courage—as much as he could just to avoid hearing Cherry scream. The shrill of her voice that will surely keep him up at night he could not bear it one minute more.

"She can be useful to us. The Dark Lord will be disappointed if someone as useful and brilliant as her dies from your hands." Bellatrix wanted to curse the two weak-minded men around her yet she saw reason and fear from disappointing the Dark Lord that she raised her wand and the pain Cherry felt stopped abruptly.

She lay there, sluggish and trembling. Fluttering her wet eyes open and seeing the insignia on her father's chest. A red rose with silver chain wrapped around the neck of his suit—a Rosier crest that's supposed to be a symbol of a bleeding rose, signifying a passion so vigorous they poured blood and sweat and their all. Then her eyes fluttered at his father's, knowing all too well that she could not let herself submit to the dark the same he did, the same Draco did. It was against every means of her existence to live perfectly in a life she wasted so many years of building.

Now, there's only hurt and betrayal, killing and torture. None of which allowed her entirety to surrender to that she tried to sit, hesitant from the help of her Father, and looked at Bellatrix Lestrange with a questioning smile written all over his face. "Draco's right, you know?" She mumbled, hands tightly around the wand behind her back as lifeline while she continued, "I'm brilliant, and useful. I could also lure men wheneve I like, and I follow orders without question but..." Bellatrix pursed her lip in distaste, "I am not a fool." Cherry Louise smirked, finding strength in defiance as she coughed up what seemed to be—blood. "If you think you could get me to do the bidding of a _fucking twat_ —then might as well kill me. I've had my fair share in the world. If this is to be the end, then _fuck you_ —and _fuck_ Voldemort."

Bellatrix Lestrange dropped her jaw down to the ground, horrified from the scandalizing disrespect she's heard that her wand automatically raised up and growled with much fervent, the killing curse. " **Avada Kedavra!** "


	3. La Morte

If there's one thing Cherry Rosier knows, it's that she should be dead.

Lifeless.

Gone for good.

Dearly departed.

Permanently asleep.

Buried six feet under.

Bereft of what short life she had.

Resting in utter and unequivocal peace.

And definitely not lying in a warm surface breathing the foul air smelt of dead rat.

Cherry Louise was for the hundredth _fucking_ time in her life, confused if this was the resting place for a pureblood Rosier that's been killed by a killing curse. She thought about it for a minute, eyes closed and body trembling with pain. She waited for what felt like eons— _for what_? She didn't know. Cherry felt like waiting. Lying down on whatever surface she is waiting for something to happen when nothing did.

Cherry was alive as the rat that ran across her leg and she blasted her eyes open. The darkness of whever she was allowing her to adjust from the visions of her surroundings until finally, she could see herself lying down inside an old shabby living room. Her eyes saw the ceiling first, with old wood it showed signs of age, and what once would be a chandelier only now it was missing its jewels and had no bulb around it. Then there were discarded tables, living room voided of furniture, old torn out books and papers lying around, and more darkness if not for the sliver of light fighting its way from the space under the door and the barracaded windows.

The girl refused to move, thinking how in the world she was breathing and able to detect surroundings if the last thing she remembered were that her body went cold and the light from her eyes went out faster than the speed of light. She refused to acknowledge and thought maybe it was what's left of the last perceptors in her brain yet the flashing green lights reverberating on her mind caused her to flinch.

_No_ —she _is_ alive, and she must be going mad.

Cherry willed herself to sit up straight, even more now finding the surroundings desolated and old and certainly riddled with insects that she had to stand from where she lies and hold on to the wall to help her stand. She felt weak, her body sore from the pain of— _dying_. Peculiar. She should be dead. But she's breathing and standing, she's even thinking. _Is this the way to hell?_

Her eyes instantly found a piece of wood on the ground... her wand. Twelve and a half inch hazel wood with an unbending ability she quickly retrieved it and uttered a spell. " _Revelio_." _No one_ —no one's around and she's all alone. If this was her personal hell, then it should be working. Everything was out of order, even her.

_Nowhere near perfect._

She walked to the door and turned the rusty knob yet it only opened for a little before something hindered it from the outside. Stopping it to open all the way and Cherry was too weak and too confused to think of a spell that she let her back slip behind the door and rested for a bit. Thinking where in the hell she could be and how she ended up at that place.

Memories of what happened before she—died rolled in her mind like a dream Cherry wanted it to stop. She could see her Father's eyes everytime she closed hers. She could feel the betrayal over and over again like clockwork it didn't stop. Even after willing it open and seeing Malfoy's figure down at the ground next to her, feeling his cold fingertips nipping her skin everytime his hand found hers.

The girl shook herself, ending rather foolishly by bumping her head on the discarded wood and doing the trick of pulling her back to what odd of a reality she was having.

Cherry didn't want to die. For sure. _Not yet._ Not when she'd already plan her life for the next ten years. Not when she already picked a house somewhere in Switzerland, complete with plans of redoing the interiors to match the Rosier mansion, fully embracing what her father stood for, and will tell all her children about just how he alone, made their name a little bit better along the line. Cherry was going to be a successful Auror, marrying a git with platinum locks who's probably going to be a tad bit of an ass, but she'll managed, and she'll get to send their own to Hogwarts where they'd bring the value they learned all from home and how thinking... _perfect_ would take you to places.

She had her life together and for the first time ever since she learned how to make her life simple and easier—it all goes down the drain one by one.

Cherry willed herself to stand upright once more. Feeling the stuffy air of the house more noticeable now that she had to come up a way to get out or the rats—the rats will probably get to her before... _actual death does._

She pushed the door open once again, this time, yielding results when the chain from outside moved a bit, allowing for the light to fully seep through and the warmth embrace her exposed body. Cherry pushed it even more, allowing her hand to move towards whatever the hell it was that's stopping outside when her eyes darted over the horizon.

And her eyes was probably _fucking_ with her.

Her honey eyes peaked through the space and there she saw a very familiar fence lining up a few feet away from a tree she swore she'd already sat in before. _No_ —it couldn't be right, but she couldn't be wrong either that her mind automatically thought of a spell to conjure away the chains and fully able to open the door, revealing red and yellow leaves scattered down the ground. The autumn season giving the place a much more livelier vibe than she could remember Cherry had to turn around to be sure she's thinking of the right place.

And _goddamnit_ , she was right.

Cherry Louise was definitely going to pass out again although soon as she heard noises coming the way did she slowly walked back, her white low cut shoes making creaking noises every step until she fully was able to close the door and hear loud voices of children from the outside. She knew the place to be deserted far long even before her time that she couldn't risk scaring anyone if anyone was to find her lurking around the house.

The Shrieking Shack had a reputation to uphold.

Basically, she knew she was trapped inside until the voices went out and the girl was freaking out over the tight space and the number of spiders and spider webs hanging about that she paced, back and forth with her hands on her chin and the other, tucked under while holding a wand. Thinking of ways she could go out without revealing her. For all Cherry knows, everyone she knows thinks she's dead or that the Daily Prophet probably didn't miss the headline of the year.

_'The Rosier's? Followers of the dark, again?!'_

Strutting up about the streets of Hogsmeade would surely be the talk of the town. Cherry didn't wanna risk gathering uneeded attention, not when the followers of the Dark Lord will make sure she's definitely buried under the ground this time.

They were already sore about failing to bring Harry Potter to the hands of death, what more if they knew some random girl managed to escape the same fate.

_No_ —she has to think of a way.

Something. _Just something._

Like a bright bulb flickering above the agitated blonde, her eyes darted upon the wand she was holding and the exact same spell very useful to her she almost laugh in disbelief upon forgetting about it. _Of course!_ A spell that would make her disappear—although not literally. Cherry knew the limitations of magic and it was not powerful enough to conjure invisibility yet a certain charm that could make her blend in quite literally to the surroundings without gathering the attention she didn't want.

Like a chameleon.

Cherry tapped the wand and twirled it about her, the charm effectively wrapping her up like a christmas present until she could fully feel the effects of it in no under than a minute. Quite contented so, she felt confidence about her ultimate plan that the blonde turned the knob once more, this time a little careful and as small a space she could fit in right through without gathering the attention of the children running around playing hide and seek on the nearby clearing.

Her red dress swayed from the cool air as she sauntered about, the charm effectively hiding her as she passed through right in the middle of their game without one kid noticing her so long as she stepped and moved carefully, not really wanting to get their attention as she treaded upon the direction to Hogsmeade wherein she turned up right in the middle of the very busy street.

It almost felt like—home.

Although the Rosier girl had not the stomach to reminisce memories. For it was far too painful to remember how she should apparently be— _dead_ , and that those memories were seemingly gone from her hands. Everything disarray, everything broken. But Cherry braved the way along the sea of people, slowly wondering why they were all a bit— _odd_. Sure, the girl knows that the magical folks were a little bit behind the times. They didn't exactly have the whole idea of modern clothes and all that, yet looking around now, it seemed as though they dialed it a little backwards judging by the woman's clothes that looked as though they belong in the early fifties. 

Shoulder padded dress with high waist tops. Knee length. And peculiar little hats adorned atop their heads. They were also speaking strangely. Too _formal_ if she says so herself.

Cherry shooked it off. Maybe it was a recurring fashion statement? The cloaks were as it is. Shops were still the same like how she remembers it as clear as a day. Even Zonko's were pretty much the same, Madam Puddifoot's Shop was frankly—still painfully pink as ever, and Honeydukes was still bombarded with children having to get a taste of their first magic candy.

The girl was almost too overwhelmed to continue walking yet she had to go to Hogwarts no matter what. She couldn't be distracted of the memories that even attempt to replay in her mind—she couldn't. Maybe it's the fear of dying all over again but she would love it if she stay alive this time—or whatever catatonic phase she's in right now.

She willed the way, left and right avoiding anyone that could've bumped her until she stumbled upon The Three Broomsticks and had this feeling again, the churn in her stomach making waves until she found herself standing right upfront with no means of going anywhere but there. Maybe her alive... or semi-alive consciousness wanted whiskey to numb herself of what's happening but Cherry had to keep going.

And she wanted to—if not for a very familiar man fixing the collar of his long coat upon treading outside the pub. He was wearing a thin smile, offering to the passerby that knew him and Cherry stood there, possibly flabbergasted and much too befuddled to think for what she was going to do next that at the very moment, the man stopped to his tracks.

His hair was brown, speckled with white along with it as he stood tall, looking almost as if he was a different person if not for the powerful blue eyes that Cherry will know everywhere. _No_ —maybe it wasn't the eyes. Not exactly. But it was the power radiating off of him. As though _Albus Dumbledore_ flowed with aura that of a powerful wizard the man turned, his brows raised with a knowing smile off of his face Cherry didn't notice 'til then that he was looking right at her.

The girl turned, the disillusionment charm was already confusing itself that the man before her could be looking at someone behind her but there was no one else at that street he could possibly be looking at. No one except for her.

"Why must a lady hide behind a charm?" He spoke, low and polite he looked far out from the last time Cherry knew what he looked like. He was supposed to be old! With white long beard down his chest and gray robes as though it was the only clothes he'd chosen to wear for his lifetime. He was wise and kind of insufferable at times—but he was Dumbledore. Yet he was supposed to be— _dead_ , too. Like her. Not young and clad in a three piece suit. Certainly not an attractive man in his early... thirties? Forties? _Merlin knows_. "I'm afraid I have to ask you why you're hiding behind a Disillusionment Charm. Do sate my curiosity, dear." He still speaks the same, and he's still as intimidating as he could ever be in Cherry's mind.

But she was afraid. What if this was all a figment created by a dark mind to play with her? What if it's a ruse to make her believe her life's ever going to be normal again? What if—"Do not be afraid, my child. You are in a safe place." Cherry opened her mouth, and closed it again. Thinking for a second what she's about to say when in all actuality, her situation was going to be truly unbelievable.

"I think I'm lost."

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE ANOTHER STORY. WTH RIGHT?!  
> Anywayyyyyyyy... tell me how you feel!  
> Should I go with it or nahhhhh?


End file.
